


Reunting

by UPlover



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Love, M/M, Reuniting, ed edd n eddy - Freeform, eddeddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: After spending the longest months away from one another, Edd and Eddy reunite in a loving embrace.





	Reunting

“It’s great to see you, Eddy, but you really shouldn’t be over here,” Edd whispered to his dear boyfriends. He was breathless after the overwhelming and yet passionate welcoming kisses. 

Eddy had climbed the tree right next to Edd’s bedroom window, tapped on the glass, and the instant Edd unlocked the window, the couple made out on the floor. It was the most romantic thing ever.

“What are yah talkin’ about? You had to have been expecting some surprise Eddy love!” Eddy snuck in another kiss. 

“Well, I did but not at this time,” Edd nervously peered towards the door. 

Eddy smiled, taking the liberties to wrap his arms around Edd’s clothed rear end. “Oh, so Mommy and Daddy are home for once?”

Gasping, Edd couldn’t resist the tender hold. Nobody comfortingly held him like this for months. He even had dreams where he’d run into Eddy’s arms only to wake up finding himself hugging his own pillow. 

“Yes, for once,” Edd added. “But you know how they feel about you.”

“Who the hell cares! Do they ever come up to your room?” Eddy asked him.

“That’s an observant point,” Edd’s eyes gleamed in the light. “Oh, I’ve missed you.”

“Back ‘atcha! I almost made love to my pillow the other night,” Edd smacked his tongue against his lips.

“Don’t you get any funny ideas, Mr!” Edd warned.

Eddy hugged him tightly. He wouldn’t let go. Neither would Edd. This was the most peaceful bliss each of them felt in the longest time. 

“Wanna sleep at my house?” Eddy asked.

Edd took in Eddy’s wonderful smell. How did he live without him while he away at college for those prolonged months in college?

“That sounds delightful.”

Eddy took his hand. “Come on, let’s get outta here!”

“But, Eddy my parents,” Edd warned taking Eddy’s hand.

“Who says they’re getting an invitation?”

Edd nodded, smiling a bit. “Yes, I mean, they’re downstairs.”

“So what? They already dislike how you’ve gone against their backs and started dating me! You got nothin’ to lose!”

Edd smiled, very slyly, pulling Eddy close, and whispering. “I don’t have one thing to lose.”

Eddy slapped his butt. “Damn right you do!”

“Eddy!”

“What? You missed me! Don’t deny it!”


End file.
